Wiring harnesses typically run through a vehicle in order to connect electrical devices to the electrical system of the vehicle. Wiring harnesses typically are run in a recess formed below the level of the floor pan area in a passenger compartment until a cross member support is encountered. In order to traverse a cross member support in the floor pan area, a hollow conduit is typically provided to protect the wiring harness from loads and crushing. The hollow conduit, and wiring harness passing therethrough, is typically covered with an anesthetic interior covering, such as carpet, that can include a foam layer on the bottom surface of the carpet. If a hollow conduit is not provided, the wiring harness can be damaged by repeated abrasion with the overlying carpet, and crushing loads. To an occupant of the vehicle, the carpet may feel crushable or lumpy, or appear not firmly fitted to the floor in the absence of a hollow conduit for the wiring harness. Conduits typically are sized to be larger than the largest wiring harness to be run through the hollow conduit for the vehicle and particular accessory options selected. Therefore, the typical conduit for a wiring harness is sized for a fully-loaded vehicle, while a base model vehicle may only have a relatively smaller size harness dimension. To protect the wiring harness and provide a firm fit for the overlying carpet, a plastic hollow conduit or planar cover for a recess in the floor pan area is typically used in current vehicles. Various wiring harness protector configurations can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,725; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,090; U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,951; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,854; U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,147; U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,999; and U.S. Patent Publication Application No. US 2003/0102690.